A Bijuu or Jinchuuriki
by my name my game
Summary: Twelve years after the Kyubi attack, the world is falling into darkness, and armed whit a mysterious power, while she be able to save the world, or while she let it be destroy? A fem/naruto fic. slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A Bijuu or Jinchuuriki.**

Twelve years after the Kyubi attack, the world is falling into darkness, and armed whit a mysterious power, while she be able to save the world, or while she let it be destroy? A fem/naruto fic. slightly AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha, afternoon.<strong>

It was a bright and Sonny day in Konoha the sounds of children laughing while playing in the tree's in the parks, and playgrounds, merchants trying selling or buying goods, or and the sounds of horse hoof and chariots going thru the village.

Ninja where running on the rooftops coming back or going on missions for the various clients throughout the world or on guard duty to keep the village safe from enemy's, and conmen criminals like thieves, drug dealers, and other illegal activates.

Yes it was a good day in Konoha, for almost every one.

* * *

><p><strong>(The hokage's Office.)<strong>

This was not a good day for Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, and what was the reason to his bad mode. He hade jest hade a meeting whit the Fire Daimyos wife, about her cat Tora who was is the animal hospital whit a broker leg, and she wanted to know who it was and wanted a full scale investigation while she was shouting stuff like "what kind of monster! could do this to my sweet little baby!" or "who could hurt! an innocent and helpless cat!" while Sarutobi was thinking stuff like 'innocent, and helpless, my wrinkly old ass'

Then he hade been in a council meetings about security issues about the upcoming Chunin Exams in one week, and then going through all the paperwork and the lists of Genin's from the other villages, their where a total of Total - 159 genins participants this year.

No none of those where the Rison for his bad mode. It was a letter and his old student Jiraiya, who hade Sarutobi in a bad mode. Sarutobi hade given Jiraiya a wary important task to Jiraiya 5 years ago. Jiraiya was suppose to bring his charge back home two week before the academy graduation, And he hadn't seen or herded anything from Jiraiya for about three months now.

So when about three weeks hade passed, after Jiraiya was suppose to bring his charge back home, the Sandaime was getting worried, he hade been thinking that Jiraiya mite have gotten side tracked at a Women's Bathing Houses, or a hot spring peeking.

So he sent about twenty Anbu's to search for him at every Women's Bathing Houses, and hot spring they could find in The Land of Fire. But the funny thing was that when the Anbu's hade reported in that no one could find anyone matching Jiraiya's description in the last two months.

'not one single clue to where Jiraiya could be, I wonder, if any thing has happened to them' He sighed as he pinched the brink of his nose 'what ever it is, I cane already tell It goanna be a pain in the ass, or as a Nara would say, troublesome' Sarutobi was thinking annoyingly.

But Jiraiya and his charge, wasn't the only thing on his mind. A letter from the village Uzushio, a long-term ally of Konoha, was sending two Genin teams to participate in the upcoming Chunin Exams. He was happy to hear from his old friend again, But when he saw two names on the list, his hart fell a little.

'it seemed that Kushina is one of the team leaders' Sarutobi sighed 'its been 7 long years' Sarutobi thought sadly 'I wonder if you ever regretted how you abandoned her Was it because of you are afraid of the Kyubi? or was it just because she was a jinchuriki?' Sarutobi sighed.

'either way it won't been a good enough excuse for her' a frown founded it way to his face 'there is stile a chance she cane get her memories back, and I don't want be any where near you when that happens' he finish as he looked at the clock.

He sighed what felt like the hundred time today and shifting his gaze to one of four pitcher on the wall "Minato, you would be ashamed of you're wife has done to you children" Sarutobi said quietly to him self while tiring to think of a way to salve this problems before it had a chance to get out offhand.

Turning his attention back to his desk, Sarutobi founded when he realize he hade forgotten something.

* * *

><p><strong>A few km from Konoha.<strong>

The woods that surrounded Konoha, hade some of the larger tree in all the elemental nations, and hade some large predators like wolves, tigers, and snakes, but you rarely saw any wolves and tigers close to the village.

The atmosphere was more relaxing in the woods then in busy streets of Konoka, and the only sounds that could be herded where the birds singing, the leaves moving in the gentle breeze, and the foot steps of a small group of people that where waking down the dirt rode towards Konoha.

There where three people in this small group. The first person of the group was a wary tale man who looked to be about 50 years old, about 191.2cm tale, and had an aura that just spoke of immense power. He hade black eyes, long spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs at the sides of his face. He also had two red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' on it. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, a mesh armour shirt and pants that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his clothes. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, a pair of wooden sandals, a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a weary large scroll on his back.

Behind him where two children.

The first and taller of the two children was a boy who looked about 12 to 13 years old, about 153.2cm tale, and had a calm, collected, and powerful aura around him. He hade blue eyes, short spiky blond hair with two jaw-length bangs at the sides of his face. He wore a black mask that covered the half of his face, a dark blue bandana, whit the same kanji for 'Oil' like the older mans, a dark shirt with three yellow stripes on the sleeves, mesh armour undershirt, and dark pants. His outfit was completed, whit Shuriken Holster, two hip Pouch, a yellow and black belt, a pair of black shinobi sandals, and a gray backpack whit a scroll on it.

The last of the trio was a girl who looked about 11 to 12 years old, about 145.3cm tale, and had a warm, playful and determined aura, whit a hint of darkness to it. She hade blue silvery eyes, whit wary long blond hair tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs at the sides oh her face . She also had three whisker marks on each cheek, she was wearing a black headbands which also hade the kanji for 'Oil' on it, an orange vest which was blue on the upper shoulders and chest area, a mesh armour undershirt, and orange pants. Her outfit was completed whit a Shuriken Holster, a hip Pouch, a pair of long black gloves, a blue and black belt, a black backpack, and a pair of black low-heeled shinobi boots.

So they waked silently and enjoyed the weather and wildlife around them, for as long as it lasted. "sooo, what do you think the Sandaime will do to you, for being so late Jiraiya-Sensei?" the masked boy asked the now identified Jiraiya" because I don't think peeking, into a Women's Bathing Houses is a good enough excuse for him?"

"but Ero-sennin was peeking into a Women's Bathing Houses while we where training" the girl said dryly

"would you stop calling my that!" Jiraiya shouted "kids these days, have no respected to their elders" Jiraiya muttered to himself "I was thinking to tell him the truth, about you and Naruto's situ-" and before he could finish, he was interrupted "my name is Naru!" shouted the now identified Naru, angrily.

Jiraiya Sighed and continued "to tell him the truth, about you and Naru's, situation"

Jiraiya noticed the small frown forming on the boys face "you know, we haft to inform the Sandaime about this, right Arashi." Jiraiya said to the now identified Arashi.

"Couldn't we jest keep that to ourselves?" Naru asked filing a liter uncomfortable, whit the idea to tell the Sandaime what was happening to her.

"look, Naru, we have to tell him about this, there is no way around it now, and if what Arashi is saying is true, tinges could be more serious then we thought" Jiraiya said whit a thoughtful look on his face.

"As much I hate that idea, I have to agree whit Jiraiya-Sensei on this, the Sandaime while finds about this sooner or later." Arashi said while pleasing a reassure hand on Naru's shoulder before continuing "And if anything dos happens I while been there so don't worried about it, and I wont be going anywhere for a long, long, time. Also it would be fun to see the look on the Sandaime face when we tell him a bout me" Arashi said whit a smile causing Naru to giggle.

"Also" Jiraiya began "I have some important business to do in Konoha, and I can't wait to do some much! Needed research for my new book" Jiraiya said happily "and they say that Konoha has the best looking women in the Land Of Fire" Jiraiya said whit a perverted look on his face.

"you're a dirty old man Ero-sennin, and a pervert" Naru said whit her left eyebrow twitching irritated, while Arashi face palmed "I agree. He is a pervert and I can understand why you call him Ero-sennin" Arashi said.

Jiraiya gave him deadpan look "weeell! Excuse meee! For being honest Mr. Cane go for 5 hours strait whit out a brake" Jiraiya said Sarcastically, casing Arashi shoulders to go stiff for a momentand and blush a little bit.

"w-what are you t-taking about, Jiraiya-Sensei?" Arashi asked while stuttering A little.

"ooh you know perfectly well what I mean, my young apprentice" Jiraiya said whit a winking and dark grin on his face, while Naru was looking a little bit confused.

"What are you guys taking about?" she asked "and what is this about him going for 5 hours strait whit out a brake?" Naru asked whit a confused look on her face.

"oh it is, umm n-noting, it is noting at all" Arashi said nervously 'she doesn't need to know about that. not until she Is at lest thirteen years old' Arashi thought.

A look of realization spread, across her face "ooooh, is it some kind of training?" she asked, causing Arashi to face fault, and Jiraiya to almost burst out laughing.

"I bet It is some kind of training, come on tell me? tell me? Tell meeee? Dattebayo!" Naru shouted excitedly while jumping up and down, like a kid in a candy store, while Arashi was now glaring holes is the back of Jiraiya's head, whose was now trying hard not to laugh and Naru hyperactively running around.

And this was how the rest of the tripe to Konoha went.

* * *

><p><strong>(Later that evening. Konoha's main gates)<strong>

It was about an hour before sunset and Naru Arashi and Jiraiya, who was in disguise, to not attract to much attention to him self, at the moment anyway, they waked thru the main gates of Konoha.

It hade been a long and exited day for Naru, who was now looking at Hokage Monument, and had a happy smile on her face. she was finely home in the village where she was borne, after 5 long years.

Jiraiya took a look at Naru and saw the happy look on her face and He smiled a little, turning him attention to Arashi who hade a sad, nostalgic look on his face, well eyes. Jiraiya sighed and looked up at the dark blue and orange colored skies 'things haven't been easy for those two, especially Naru' Jiraiya thought sadly 'and if my information is accurate' he frown 'then it won't be changing any time soon' Jiraiya sighed as he turning his gaze back to the rode.

"come on you two pick up the paste we have to get to the Hokage's Office, and see if the old fart is stile alive" Jiraiya said earning a chuckle from Naru.

* * *

><p><strong>(The hokage's Office.)<strong>

Sarutobi was on his last stake of paperwork for the day before he would call it a day and would be going on a nice relaxing stroll thru the village and maybe enjoy a cup of tee or some sake after a long and stressful day at work.

'ah yes soon finish' Sarutobi thought happily but that would have to wait as the voice of his secretary sounded in his intercom.

"excuse me for interrupting you Lord Hokage" a feminine voice said " but there are two children her to see you" Sarutobi sighed and respondent "what do they want Hikari, I am quite busy at the moment" as he let go of the button a familiar voice sounded from behind him

"if I were you, I would meet them" turning a round Sarutobi saw Jiraiya standing in front of the window, whit a big smile on his face, and before Sarutobi could say any thing, the intercom sounded again "they say that you would know by now and it is wary important Lord Hokage" turning to his intercom, "have them wait for 5 minutes, some thing important has just poet up" Sarutobi said

"so hove have things been in the village, these five years Sarutobi-Sensei" Jiraiya said stile smiling, Turning to face him Sarutobi answered "its been fine, better than the last time you came to visit" Sarutobi said whit a small smile "and I take it noting bade happen on you trip and Naru is okay"

Jiraiya face turned serious "it has accelerated, I don't know if I was the seal Kushina pleased on her or my attempts to remove it, but" Jiraitya stopped for a moment and seemed to think "but what?" Sarutobi asked carefully.

"but it is definitely not the Kyubi, that I am sure of " Jiraitya said "in facet the Kyubi doesn't seen to hostile against her, unlike its last Jinchuuriki"

Sarutobi seemed skeptic "and how are you so sure the Kyubi isn't just lending her in to a false sense of security"

Jiraiya shock his head no "I'm a confident that is not the case" Sarutobi didn't seem to satisfy whit that answer, Jiraiya sighed and continued "I tried to unlocked its Chakra a little bit to see if the highly density Chakra could brake or at lest weaken the extra seal and" Jiraiya stopped again for a moment "and what I saw was not what you described to me, the Chakra cloak didn't take the form of the fox cloak it looked like, like" Jiraiya was waving his hands around while tanking how to describe what he had seen "it was like she was made of pure Chakra" Jiraiya finish

Sarutobi sat there whit a thoughtful look on his face before he frown "so you where not able to remove the extra seal from her then" Jiraiya shock his head no casing Sarutobi to sighed "the what where you able to find out about this now power she has" Sarutobi asked but before Jiraiya answer a knock came from the doer.

"I will tell you later Sarutobi-Sensei, but there is some one, or two, I want to introduce you to" Jiraiya whit a big simile on his face again.

Sarutobi sighed and said "enter"

* * *

><p><strong>( 5 to 10 minutes earlier whit Naru and Arashi)<strong>

Naru and Arashi where in the Hokage mansion and waking towards the Hokage's secretary, Naru was looking around like a curies child at the wariest portraits of famous shinobis from Konoha and a village called Uzushio, while Arashi looked at her whit a smile on his face "look when we get to the desk let me due the taking all rite" Arashi said to Naru "why is it you that has to do all the taking, why don't we jute go start to the old mans Offices" Naru said whit a pout.

Arashi rolled his eyes "we cant just go in to the Hokages Offices like we own the place we could get arrested" Arashi said "but I use to do it all the time when I lived in Konoha, before going traveling whit Ero-sennin and he's going thru the window" Naru whined.

ignoring Naru's whining as they got to the secretary desk "excuse me Miss" Arashi asked a women who looked to be about thirty years old and had shoulder long Broun hair wearing a standard Konoha Jonin or Chūnin uniform whit a name tag on saying Hikari.

She looked up from her woke and smiled "and what can I do for you two" Hikari asked kindly.

"me and my friend her would like to see the Hokage, if he has the time that is" Arashi asked politely "it is kind of important"

Hikari looked at the children in front of her she was a sensor type Ninja and could sense a lot of chakra from the two children 'hmm the boy is definitely a trained Ninja, but the girl is? hmm' she thought "and what do you two what whit the Sandaime Hokage" she asked whit the smile stile on her face.

Arashi looked at Naru who was now trying to get a parrot who was next to the desk to take, whit out much success "we where sent her bye our Sensei" Arashi said.

Hikari looked at them for a moment "okay I will see if the Hokage is busy or not" pushing the button of the intercom "excuse me for interrupting you Lord Hokage" she asked politely " but there are two children her to see you" a moment later a tired old voice spoke back "what do they want Hikari, I am quite busy at the moment"

"Busy whit what, riding porn like all old men do" said Naru in a whisper not expecting secretary to hear her, Hikari chuckle a little at what Naru said, having caught the Sandaime riding those disgusting books on more then one occasion she was about to asked them when the boy spoke.

"I think the Sandaime knows by now and how important it is" Arashi said smiling and she could sense an other present in The hokage's Office turning her gaze to the boy again she asked "you Sensei is in the Office right now" Arashi nodded "and how did he get in the Office whit out going thru the door" Hikari asked rising an eyebrow.

"Ero-sennin went thru the window of curse" Naru said by the parrot, Hikari answered was just an "ooh" since it wasn't out of the ordinary for high level shinobi to use the window to get in the Hokage Office.

"they say that you would know by now and it is wary important Lord Hokage" Hikari said waiting a minute before the Sandaime answered again "have them wait for 5 minutes, some thing important has just poet up"

Smiling she Looked back to the children " you two can sit over at the couches over there while you wait" Hikari said kindly to the two children in front of her.

Arashi and Naru who had now lost interest of the parrots and sat on the couches and waited, and waited, "cane we go in now" Naru asked Arashi who shock his head no "cane we go in now" she asked again and again and again un till she lost interest in annoying Arashi.

* * *

><p><strong>(5 minutes later)<strong>

"you cane go in now" Hikari said to the two children.

"finally!" Naru shouted impatiently and almost ran to the door if not for Arashi's hand holding on the back of her jacket trying to hold her back and much to the amusement to Hikari.

As Arashi and Naru they got to the door Naru knocked and waited and a moment later a muffled "enter" could be herd.

opening the door "hey did you miss me old man" Naru said

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter end…<strong>

I hope you like my first attempt at writing a fanfic and please review or give some advise.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Bijuu or Jinchuuriki**.

**Chapter two…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>(The hokage's Office.)<p>

"hey did you miss me old man" Naru said earning a chuckle Sarutobi "yes, I did missed you" Sarutobi said kindly "I hope you had fun on your journey whit Jiraiya and learned a lot of new things"

Smiling Naru answered "yes" throwing her fist in the air "I learned a lot from _Ero-sennin_"Naru said excitedly.

"HOVE MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT YOU BRAT!" Jiraiya shouted annoyingly.

"WHEN YOU STOP BEING A PERVERT! _ERO-SENNIN!" _Naru shouted back at him.

"I'm not just a simple pervert" Jiraiya said while going in to a ridiculous pose "I'm the biggest. rivaled by no man I'M A SUPER PERVERT!" Jiraiya shouted proudly then having to dodge a kunai amid for his face.

"HEY YOU ALMOST HIT ME" dodging an other one "WILL YOU STOP THAT YOU BRAT"

"I WILL STOP WHEN YOU STOP BEING A PERVERT. DATTEBAYO!"

While those two where arguing Sarutobi was thinking as he looked at Naru 'did she just try to hit him whit a kunai ' chuckle a little 'Well she seems to have changed from the shy little girl I use to know and It seems that the seal Kushina put on her didn't suppress every thing that binds them together'

Sarutobi then gaze at Jiraiya 'you on the other hand are stile the same as always'

_Arash _cleared his throatto get their attention "well I think we should begin the explanation on why we are three months late, don't you think Naru, Jirauya-Sensei" _Arash_ said while taking one of the chairs in front of the Sandaime desk "and explain who I am" _Arash_ said while looking at the Sandaime.

After he said that, the mode of the room became different, Jiraiya became completely serious and Naru's shoulder slumped down and was looking at the floor nervously.

Looking at the boy in front of him, the Sandaime immediately saw a resembling to the Fourth Hokage when he was the same age 'a illegitimate son maybe' the Sandaime thought 'but Minato would newer be unfaithful towards Kushina' narrowing his eyes 'why dos this boy resemble him so much' Sandaime thought.

"and who mitt you be my boy I don't think I have met you before" Sandaime asked _Arashi _

_Arashi _answered "my name at the moment is _Arashi_ and for who I am" _Arashi _said looking at Jiraiya "I think It would be better if we start from the beginning of this mess, don't you think Jiraiya-Sensei"

Moving his gaze to Jiraiya, "and what happened" the Sandaime it wasn't a question, it was an order.

Jiraiya Sighed "it happened three and a half months ago, in The Land of Waves"

* * *

><p>(Flashback three Months ago The Land of Waves {<em><span>dialogs whit in Flashback<span>_})

_I wanted to make sure she was reedy, for the life she was in for and to test the limits of her currents skill and power, but I newer expected something like that could happen._

Jiraiya was currently in a pub whit a man named Tazuna that one of his contacts who lived in the Land Of Waves had introduced him to.

Tazuna had asked Jiraiya for help to protected him and a bridge that he was in the process of building in an attempt to free The Land of Waves from the economical oppression Gato had Wave in.

Tazuna hade told him every thing of the failed attempt to rebel against Gato had resulted in there local Hero and many others being killed in a public execution a few years ago and after that men women and children had started to disappear.

Jiraiya had agreed help Tazuna since he had tracked some of Orochimaru business to the Land Of Waves and thought that he might be the one behind those disappear and to some degree working whit Gato.

after some discussion he had determent that it could go from C rank to a possibility B or A rank Mission depending on who Gato had heir to take Tazuna out.

Jiraiya also took this mission to test his student in a real life shinobi mission. He would be on the sidelines in disguise and gathering information and Naru who'd guard Tazuna and his family whit her Kage Bunshin no.

He who'd also have one or two Kage Bunshin no whit her if things got out of hand.

"if you don't mind me asking why haven't you asked Konoha or Uzushio for help" Jiraiya asked Tazuna as he filed his cup whit sake.

Tazuna Sighed and looked Jiraiya right in the eyes "as you know The Land of Waves is a pore country and asking a Ninja village for help is expensive, rely expensive" Tazuna took a sip of his Sake.

"Konoha has a good reputation but it is a lone trip and Uzushio… I have heard that Gato is dealings whit Uzushio, so a didn't want to risk it" Tazuna said as he drank the rest of his sake.

"that is the first I have herd of that" Jiraiya said as he thought for a moment "are you sour it is not just a rumors"

"yes I'm sour, there have been sightings of one Uzushio Shinobi meting whit Gato" Tazuna said as he pored an other cup of sake.

"hmm this could complicate things a little… but no worries, all we have to do is stay close to you and your family" Jiraiya said confidently.

"we do have some extra rooms and I'm sure my Daughter and Grandson wouldn't mine guests that are here to help us even if they are prayed to do it" Tazuna said filling an other cup of sake.

Jiraiya gave a small laugh "so how long until the bridge is finish" Jiraiya asked.

"about… one and a half months, as it is now but if there where more people who want to work on the bridge then" Tazuna sighed and took sip of his sake before continuing "it might go down to about one months possible les if we had the manpower" Tazuna finish.

Jiraiya had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment "well I could always have my student help out on the bridge" Jiraiya said whit a smile "she is always wiling to help others" Jiraiya took a sip of his sake "so we leave tomorrow at noon"

"don't you mean dawn" Tazuna asked.

"no, at noon" Jiraiya said and continued drinking…

* * *

><p>(the next day Naru still in Flashback)<p>

It was in the early morning when Naru woke up. She looked tiredly around the room she sheered whit her Godfather and found that he hadn't come back last night "probably got to drunk to wake back" Naru said tiredly and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes as she looking out the window she saw the skies was still dark.

Grumbling to her self as she got out of bed and went to the bathe room to brush her teeth before getting dressed in her normal outfit waking over to her backpacked and picket up a scroll that housed her training gear before she went out to find a place to do her morning exercises and training.

As she was waking down the street of this little fishing village she felt as if something out of the ordinary was going to happen that day. Like the time Jiraiya gave her "The Take" and then gave her several books and scrolls to memorize about male and female reproductive organs, puberty and sex, she had newer been so embarrassed in her life and she hade to memorize the books and scrolls word for word, but like that wasn't enough then the Kyubi had started comment about that sex was fun, felt so very good and stuff. Shaking her head in an attempt to get ride of those memories she continued waking.

A short while later she had found the perfect place to do her morning exercises, it was a clearing by a small cliff that had a view of the ocean and a small stream of water running thru it.

she took off her orange and blue vest and the mesh armour undershirt, she had a black tank top under her vest and armor but kept her long black gloves on, taking a pair of ankle and wrist weights out of the scroll and put them on.

Naru sat down whit her legs crossed and placed her hands in a Ram Seals, closed her eyes and started to meditate and mould her Chakra and try to reduce the time it took for her to mould and control her Chakra.

After 30 minutes she then placed her hands down in front of her, and swung her legs back and up to a handstand, she then started to do handstand pushups, but after she had don 47 of 100 pushups she stopped still in a handstand.

"dam it" she cursed to herself "it is not getting any easier" a smile made it way on to her face "well it is 20 more than last month and my weights are a little heavier to, I guess now is a good time to practice that Jutsu"

closed her eyes again, she started to consecrated her Chakra in her arms before saying

**Release: gesture of dark night Jutsu 20%** Naru flinching a liter bit out of pain of activating the Jutsu, before she continued to do the rest of the handstand she was finish whit that she canceled the Jutsu as she sat down to rest a bit, she had worked out a sweat and was panting lithely.

'it still hurts a bit to use, but that is to be expected sins I have only been able to do it for six months' Naru thought whit a smile as she stood back up.

Going to the next exercise she stepped in to a Taijutsu style which Jiraiya had commented looked a lot like her fathers because of her incredible speed, power and agility, but she was still no where near as fast or powerful as her father when he was her age, in fact her father had used a Taijutsu style that the Sandaime hade never seen before, and when the Sandaime hade asked him her father said "it is like I just know how to do it. I don't know how. but I just know"

she started going true the katas of her style slowly, and steadily going faster and faster until her punches, kicks and jumps, where noting but blurs to the naked eyes, that continue for about 1 hour before she stopped even if her stamina was fare above what any one her age had she was tiered.

She sat down on the grass to rest, she was now sweating a lot and was panting hared 'still not fast engulf' Naru thought as she looked up at the sky, it wasn't as dark as before and it wasn't long to sunrise.

She restated for a few minutes before going to the next exercise, target practice, taking out a couple of kunai and Shuriken and tossed her them all at a tree and went to picked the up and repeated in for 30 minutes.

After finish her morning exercises Naru sate down near the cliff edge to watch the sunrise before going back be the inn she and Jiraiya where staying at.

She had always loved to watches the sunrise and sunset for as long as she could remember, especially as in was now.

She watch as the thin blanked of fog moved over the ocean and herd the few birds that where out at this time where starting to singe and felt the gentle breeze of the wind on her face. She closed her eyes as the first worm rays of the sun hit her face.

Naru was Sitting there for what felt hours, days, months, and forgot all the worries of the world and felt like she was truly one whit nature.

* * *

><p>(A few hours earlier Jiraiya still in Flashback)<p>

A figure was waking down the street cowered in levees and twigs it was non other then Jiraiya that hade passed out in a bushes because of hove drunk he got last night, as he was waking back to the inn he and Naru where staying at.

'the first thing I'm doing when I get to the inn is to take a shower and then a nap' Jiraiya thought as he pinch the brink of his nose 'man I wised there was a anti hangover Jutsu'

Jiraiya was about to open the front door of the inn when he saw Naru waking towards the edge of the village and in to the forest.

'well one thing's for sure' Jiraiya chuckle 'she definitely inherited your drive' Jiraiya looked up at the dark early morning skies 'you would be very proud of you daughter Minato' Jiraiya thought whit a proud look on his face as he walked thru front door of the inn.

About 4 hour or so later Jiraiya woke up from his nap "oh yeah, that was the best nap I have had in months" he said filling refreshed "but would be better if I had a couple of hot women whit me" Jiraiya said whit a perverted grin on his face "oooh yeah that would so nice"

Pulling out his note book and wrote something down, after a few minutes he closed the book and pout it away and looked out the window 'it semis it is going to be a fine day to day' Jiraiya thought.

"well i better go fined the brat and tell her that I got a mission for us to do" Jiraiya said whit a sighed 'but this mission is not just to test her but to teacher her the most valuable lesson a Ninja has to learn' Jiraiya waked over to the window and looked out at the mist covered ocean whit a sad look on his face.

'and that is to take a the life of an other living human being' Jiraiya thought sadly 'but knowing her, she is going to try to refuse kill anyone that isn't threatening some one she cares about' Jiraiya turned around and to start packing his stuff 'but not all Ninja cane even be consider human'

* * *

><p>(white Naru)<p>

Naru had fallen a sleep and was having a very weird dream but at the same time it didn't fell like a dream, It felt to real to just be a dream.

It was full moons night and Naru was floating high above what looked like an ocean of clouds, and above the clouds where rocks and boulders of various sizes, ranging form the sizes of horses to something as large as the Hokage Monument all seemingly hanging weightless in the air.

The rocks and boulders where flouting in an orbit around an absolutely massive, floating structure, easily as large, or even larger then Konoha at its width, and hundreds upon hundreds of meters high from top to bottom, and it had seven spires hanging from its sides and the longest bridge she had ever seen that just seemed to disappear over the horizon.

And all this was in what appeared to be an absolutely gigantic crater whit a high snow cowherd mountain range in the horizon.

As Naru was slowly flouting or flying towered the bridge she felt a sense of awe of the massive structure in front of her, it looked like an ancient castle or a palace, made out of stone and black marvel.

she had never seen or herd of anything like this before. but she had a weird felt like she had seen and been there before, a long, long, time ago.

As she landed on the bridge she saw two figures waking towards her from the palace, she couldn't make out any detailed of the two figures but one was clearly an old man and the other a woman.

As they got closer Naru wanted to asked where she was but found out she no sound came from her mouth she tried to shout but no sound and no mater she tried she couldn't make a sound and even tired to clap her hands together and it freaked her out a little.

The old man and woman stopped in front of her, but she slit couldn't see any real detailed other then the mans eyes and when she made eyes contact she froze. she saw that they radiated power fare beyond any thing she had ever seen before and even the Kyubi's power seemed inferior to his.

"soon it is time for you to awaken you power" the old man sounded like someone whit absolute power to her "and for you to chose one of the path I have foreseen in your difficult further" the old man said as he pleased his hand over the seal that housed the Kyubi "your family seemed to have chosen their's and try to recreate my powers" suddenly a blinded bright light engulf her.

Ones that was over Naru was down on her knees scramming silently in pain "I have given to you, you're grates wish and a gift to help you in the further battles" the old man said as he and the woman started to waked a way "only you can destroy that which even I could not, my child" where the last word she herd from the old man before the palace disappear and she was now in a white space.

Naru was now lying on her side squirming in pain whit tears in her eyes for what felt like hours, She flinched as a hand touched her shoulder and an oddly familiar voice said "shhh take it essay there Naru, it is goanna bee ok" she tried to look at who ever it was but every thing was to burry "it is all goanna bee ok… I promise you" a kind and gentle voice said and then the pain slowly diapered as Naru went in to a deeper state of unconsciousness and dream about moor pleasant things like ramen.

(15 minutes later, Jiraiya)

Jiraiya hade found his student a sleep in a clearing not fare from the village, looking at his student sleeping oh so peacefully, and so close to a cliff he suddenly got a devious idea.

"payback is a bitch" Jiraiya said quietly as he quickly Shunshin back to the village.

He wasn't even gone for a minute before repapering bye the stream of water whit a bucket and filed it whit water and then slowly waked over where his student was sleeping and whit one mighty cry.

"THEIRS IS FREE ALL YOU CAN EAT RAMEN RESTAURANT OVER THEIR!" and as soon as toes words left Jiraiya mouth, Naru shot up faster then the Fourth Hokage and the Fourth Raikage did their paperwork.

"where! where! where is it!" Naru shouted excitedly while jumping around.

"it is right her!" Jiraiya shouted as he dumped the bucket of water on her and then pushed her of the cliff and she landed in the cold ocean below whit a splash.

"hmmm I guess I could have done that without the bucket" Jiraiya said whit a thoughtful look on his face whit his hand on his chin.

While under the surface of the water Naru was very pissed off 'I'm so going to kill that son of a bitch for this' Naru thought as she started to consecrated more of her Chakra to her arms again and a faint glow could be seen underneath her gloves this time.

**Release: gesture of dark night Jutsu 30% **Naru flinching out of pain of activating the Jutsu as and looked up at Jiraiya and diapered in a burst of speed.

Jiraiya was impressed by her speed when he had to dodge some punch's and kick's to his face by his pissed off student.

'well she has definitely improved sense the last time we spared' Jiraiya thought he continued to dodge Naru's attacks.

'her Taijutsu is almost flawless. her speed is mid, to high Chunin' Jiraiya thought as he jumped back to the fare end of the clearing.

"stand still! you fucking! Pervert!" Naru shouted angrily.

"if I stand still! then where is the fun! In trying to annoy you _Naruto_!" Jiraiya shouted back.

"MY NAME IS NARU! YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE" she shouted back absolutely furious, placing her hands in to a crossed Seal "YOU ASKED FOR IT _ERO-SENNIN_ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" twenty clones poppet in to existed around the clearing and charged at Jiraiya from different directions.

"it seems like your taking this a little to seriously Naru" Jiraiya said as he dodged the kick's, punch's and a couple of kunai and Shuriken throne at him by Naru's clones.

'well it seems that she cane only twenty to thirty clones while using that gesture of dark night Jutsu at 30%' Jiraiya thought as he easily destroyed six of her clones and went on the offensive.

Naru was starting to have a hard time to maintain her Jutsu, as it toke a lot of consecration and focus, it was also painful to use so she could only keep it active for about 3 to 5 minutes at the moment.

Just as Jiraiya had destroyed the last of her clones she had a brilliant idea, she canceled the gesture of dark night Jutsu and smiled evilly at Jiraiya, a smile that made his almost regret pushed her of a cliff… a second time.

In an oh so sweet voice she asked him "hey Godfather" now Jiraiya seriously starting to regret it as she only called him Godfather when she hade some sort of _evil_ plane.

"you know what, I think a have thought of a way to finally defeat you" Naru said while placing her hands in to a crossed Seal "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" four clones poppet in to existed next to her and then they made a Ram Seal "**straight man's nightmare no Jutsu**"

In a different part of The Land of Waves very girly scram could be herd "ARGH! MY EYES!, MY EYES!, SOMEONE GOUGE OUT ME EYES!"

Back whit Naru and Jiraiya.

Naru was rolling on the ground laughing her ass off "hahaha y-y-you should have s-s-seen you self hahaha dame I w-w-whish I had a camera ahahaha" Naru stammered while laughing at Jiraiya who was glaring at her.

"YOU ARE NOT TO USE THAT. THAT. THAT ABOMINATION! OF A JUTSU EVER AGAIN!" Jiraiya shouted while pointing his finger at Naru who was still laughing her ass off.

After about 5 to 10 minutes Naru had calmed down and hade sat down by the cliff edge again whit Jiraiya standing beside her "I have arranged a mission for us to do" Jiraiya said as he saw a confused look on Naru's face.

"mission? don't I have to be a Ninja to do those and the graduation exams are in a short while, won't we be late for those if we take a mission" Naru asked confused.

"this is not like a standard mission this is more of a test to see if you are ready. And to teach you the final lesson before we heed back to Konoha" Jiraiya said as he sat down no a rock next to Naru.

"and what is that" Naru asked nervously 'please don't let be what I think in is' she thought desperately.

"that is.. that is to kill some one" as Jiraiya said that Naru was up and was waking backwards away from him slowly shaking her head no.

Jiraiya Sighed "this is something every Ninja has to do at some point in their life and four you, it would be better sooner rater then later" Jiraiya said as Naru was trembling whit tears in her eyes.

"please don't have me kill some one I don't want to hurt anyone, please don't" Naru said in a shaky voice sounding sacred.

"there is no way around it you have to do it on this mission, because if you have your first kill in the middle of a" he thought for a moment.

"lets say your in a high level solo mission to delivery a secret document to a daimyo and then you are ambushed by enemy Shinobi and while your defending your self you accidentally kill one of them, and then fazes in shock of having your first kill" Jiraiya turned to looked at Naru "do you think they would let you get away whit it so easily for killing one of there oven" Jiraiya said Naru who shook her head no.

"no they would not and whit you being a Kunoichi, a girl, a women. a mistake like that and you would loose much more then just you life" Jiraiya looked back at the ocean "that is the biggest mistake any Sensei, father, or mother in a Ninja family can do" Jiraiya said sadly.

There was a silence between the two for a few minutes before Jiraiya stud up and waked over to Naru and placed a conferring hand on her shoulder.

"this is just the way the world works" Jiraiya said kindly "I while help you cross that bridge when it comes" ruffled her hair getting an annoyed grunt from Naru.

"now, lets got going and get reedy for the mission you still have a lot of packing to do… Naruto" Jiraiya said whit a smile as he dodge a kunai amid for his face…

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter end…<strong>

**I hope you like my this chapter and I hope my description of palace was clear enough.**

**please review or give some advise to this hopeless armature author.**


End file.
